Captured
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Naruto went off on his own to find his friend, but when he finds Sasuke will it be to late to even rekindle what they had?


We don't own Naruto

* * *

Heavy breathing could be heard through out the dark cold room that smelled like stale water that had been sitting there for who know knows how long. "Somebody..." A male older teens voice filled the room as he tried to look around a blind fold wrapped tightly around his eyes so he couldn't see the video cameras placed around the room. The most important of the camera's placed in front of him as he cried out for help. "... Is someone there... Can anyone here me! Please someone help me...!"

Sasuke sat back quietly on the other side of the cell, looking up, the bored look on his face fading to that of an amused one as he watched the blond that was bound and blind folded. He remained silent as he listened to the blonde's cries for help that would go unanswered. After a few minutes, he shifted and made a small noise on purpose, to see how well the other was listening to his surroundings, his eyes never leaving the other's form.

Naruto sat up strait when he heard the other shift as he went to sit up he felt the burning sensation of the ropes against his wrist and ankles.

Sasuke smirked a bit, seeing that he was fully aware of his surroundings. "Such a mess you got yourself into, 'ey, loser?" He finally spoke, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the blond. "You can't seem to keep away from me, can you?"

A shiver ran down his body. "Sasuke you've come to free me." He tried his best to smile, but found it fading unsure of the situation he was really in.

Sasuke knelt next to him and ran his fingers through Naruto's blond hair in a false comforting motion, stopping when his hand rested on the back of Naruto's head, grabbing a hand full of his hair and jerking his head back. "Quite the opposite, Naruto. I'm enjoying seeing you tied up like this." He purred out in a sadistic tone.

Naruto cried out in pain once Sasuke had grabbed hold of his hair. "Sasuke why are you acting like this... I'm part of your team... Even if you left you are still my comrade!"

A small laugh escaped Sasuke's lips before he leaned closer, his lips brushing against Naruto's ear. "You mean nothing to me, Naruto. When I left, I cut all bonds and ties I had with you, Sakura, Kakashi and everyone else. Or have you still not realized how much I hate all of you for holding me back in my attempts to get stronger?" He whispered.

Naruto swallowed hard as he tilted his head to the side feeling the warmth of his friend's breath. "... You are still my comrade and my friend Sasuke..."

"Give it up, Naruto." He growled, pulling his head away from Naruto to look at him fully. "I swear, you're like an annoying lost puppy, begging for food and shelter."

Naruto's head lowered as he listened to the other. "... Honestly... You treated me better then anyone has ever treated me..." He whispered out to the other.

"You're too naive. I was planning on using you the same way Itachi used Shisui. Our cousin. Become close friends, kill you, obtain the same eyes Itachi has, but I decided I'd go my own path." Sasuke replied in a much calmer voice, lifting Naruto's head, still having a hold of his hair. "Poor mutt. Everyone abandons you." He then said, unzipping the blonde's jacket.

"... I don't care if I am naive... You are my comrade and friend..." Naruto lifted his head when the other pulled his hair up a shiver started to move up his body as the other started to unzip his jacket. "... Sasuke..." He whispered out.

"You keep thinking that, Naruto." Sasuke replied, slipping his hand up the blonde's shirt a bit so he could mess with the button on his pants, keeping his eyes on the blonde's face. "This was the last straw, loser. I'll break you down until you swear you'll never follow after me again."

"... I will bring my friend home..." He whispered out under his breath.

"Your friend is dead." Sasuke whispered back, a small smirk playing in his tone as he got the button undone, moving to the zipper. "And I'll prove it to you."

Naruto lowered his head as he heard the others voice. "... What are you going to do to me Sasuke..."

"You'll find out soon enough." Sasuke replied, pulling back on his hair to get his head tilted back. Even though Naruto was blindfolded, he still didn't want the other facing him, not at the moment anyway. Once the zipper was down, he forced Naruto back a bit, slipping his hand into his pants. "Why, Naruto. Do you continuously chase after me, even after I've made myself clear?"

Naruto jumped a little startled feeling the young dark haired teen move his hand in his thighs. "... I want to save you and bring you back home..."

"Save me?" Sasuke asked in an amused tone, taking Naruto's member into his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, running his thumb over the slit with a smirk, watching as the other squirmed a bit under his touch. "There's no saving me. There's no need to." He added, moving his hand up the other's member a bit.

"... Sasuke..." Naruto squirmed as his member became aroused.

Sasuke's smirk still remained as he leaned in a bit, brushing his lips against Naruto's before moving to whisper in his ear. "Does this bother you, Naruto?"

Naruto shivered at the other's cold words slowly shaking his head. "... I do not mind... Because I finally found you... I get to be with you... Once more..."

This time the smirk fell and he murred, nipping at his ear, continuing to move his hand up and down Naruto's now erect member.

Naruto let out a few deep breaths feeling the other move his hand up and down his length his head tilting to the side.

"I hate you." Sasuke said, finally releasing both his hair and member, pulling his hand from the blonde's pants, pulling a kunai out, moving to cut the jacket off the boy, not wanting to risk untying him.

Naruto listened as the other use the kunai to rip open his jacket. "... Why do you hate me Sasuke...?"

"Because you're annoyingly persistent. You don't know when to leave someone alone." Sasuke replied in a much calmer voice, tossing the jacket aside once he had finished with it, looking back to the blond before moving and pulling his pants off of him completely, throwing them aside as well.

Naruto shivered when Sasuke had pulled his pants off of his tan form rather roughly. "... Sasuke..." Naruto whispered out as he tried to sit up and get off of the chair.

Sasuke pushed him back down by his shoulders, tilting his head ever so slightly. "What is it now, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto kept his head low as a shiver ran over his body. "... Nothing... I'm just glad that I get to be with you again..." He spoke barely above a whisper as he let a faint smile show.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he backhanded the blond in front of him. "Shut up, would you? You're voice is annoying."

Naruto flinched as his cheek started to redden a faint nod escaped before he lowered his head.

Sasuke quirked a brow at this, but accepted it as he took in the site before removing Naruto's boxers. "Such an obedient little mutt, aren't you?" He asked in a highly amused tone, watching the blond above him, being knelt near his legs.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he heard Sasuke's words a bit of pain forming in his chest.

Sasuke smirked at this, wondering what nerves he had hit. He slid his arm guards off and slid an icy cold hand up Naruto's thigh. "What's the matter? Didn't hurt your feelings, did I?" He mocked.

Naruto shivered at the cold touch of his before he gave a faint nod to let him know, he wasn't going to deny it to the other before him.

"Hn, so easily wounded. It's pathetic." Sasuke said in a bored tone, squeezing the boy's thigh a bit, moving so he was almost in his lap, but still stood. "You wont try and run if I untie you, will you?" He then asked.

Naruto slowly shook his head as he tilted his head up toward the other's voice.

"Good." Sasuke said, letting go of his thigh, moving around him, slicing the ropes. "And don't you dare touch the blind fold. I'd have to rip your eyes out if you do."

Naruto nodded once more rubbing his wrist where the ropes had once been before lowing his head.

"Good boy." Sasuke purred right next to his ear, pulling the chair back a bit more away from the camera that was in front of him. "Now get on your hands and knees in front of this chair."

Naruto tensed up, but slowly moved from the chair carefully moving to his knees and then his hands his head lowering in the process.

Sasuke watched him and smirked, shoving the chair out of his way, walking up behind him, kneeling right behind him, resting his hands on Naruto's hips a bit. "This makes me wonder...How things might have turned out if we had stayed friends." He teased, moving one hand to his mouth, getting saliva on a couple of his fingers.

Naruto shivered at the others words and listened hearing the other suck upon his fingers.

Sasuke smirked a bit and removed his fingers from his mouth, returning his hand to the boy's skin, this time on his ass.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip feeling the other not knowing the camera was there.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip feeling the other not knowing the camera was there.

"Now be a good mutt and relax." Sasuke said, slipping one finger inside of the blond, watching him a moment.

Naruto shivered feeling Sasuke enter one of Sasuke's finger's his teeth still biting the flesh of his bottom lip.

Getting no protests from this, Sasuke pushed his other finger in, pushing them a bit further.

Naruto flinched this time when the second finger inched into him causing him to clench his fists.

He started to make a scissoring motion, not caring about Naruto's current discomfort problem, moving his free hand to undo his own pants.

Naruto stood complete still trying his best not to cry out in pain.

Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly, pushing his fingers in a little bit deeper. "Geez. Wonder if you've ever been raped before. You're doing a good job at keeping quiet."

Naruto only closed his eyes tightly to the others words, of coarse he had he'd been bullied, beaten, and also raped as a child never knowing why until he was older.

"Hm...Guess so." Sasuke then said, shifting his position behind Naruto, pushing his pants down so they fell to his ankles, lining himself with the blond. "You're gonna feel very uncomfortable for a few moments." He said, his voice still mocking Naruto's situation.

Naruto lowered his head hearing the other's words once more as he prepared himself for the other's attack.

With that, Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto, roughly, both hands now resting on the blonde's hips, his eyes closed a bit.

Naruto bit back a cry when Sasuke pushed him into roughly.

--

After a few short moments, he pulled away from Naruto and redressed himself, pushing himself up and moving to his side, smirking down at him before kicking him in the side. "I have a feeling you're going to be a fun play toy." He said in a sadistic voice, the candles, being the only light in the room, going out as a small click could be heard when Sasuke turned off the camera and switched the tapes so a blank one now rested in it.

Naruto fell hard onto his side curling into a ball a low whimper escaping his pale lips tears staining his paling cheeks.

Sasuke turned to him when hearing the noise come from him. He sat the tape down, carefully moving to kneel next to Naruto. "Just for being a good boy, I'll let you have a room with a bed in it." Sasuke offered, his tone a bit kinder this time.

Naruto listened to the other's words before he nodded lightly slowly reaching out with his left hand resting it upon his pail flesh.

Sasuke reached behind him and grabbed Naruto's clothes, handing them to him. "Get dressed first, unless you need help with that too?" He asked, running his free hand through Naruto's blond hair.

Naruto took his boxers and pants his coat to torn for him to try to pull back on, his head melted into his companions hand a faint smile showing.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the blonde's actions. "And you still trust me after all of that. This will be fun." He said, removing his hand from its comforting position with the blond.

The smile faded when Sasuke moved his hand away letting the blonde now dress. After Naruto had pulled in his boxers and his pants he stood up his hands out in front of him the blind fold still remaining.

Sasuke reached up and took hold of Naruto's hand, turning to lead him from the room, grabbing the tape on his way out, remaining silent.

Naruto moved close to the other keeping close his hand holding tightly to Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced to Naruto a bit at his actions, wondering why Naruto trusted him so damn much. For all the blond knew, Sasuke could have been leading him to his death.

Naruto kept his silence as he followed his friend or was once a friend as Sasuke put it.

Sasuke pushed open a door and shoved Naruto inside before following, closing the door behind him as he walked up to Naruto and cupped his cheek. "I'm gonna take the blind fold off now." He said, watching Naruto carefully.

Naruto only returned a nod as he stumbled slightly from being shoved inside.

Sasuke reached up and around Naruto, untying the blind fold and moving it away from his eyes, lowering it to his own side as he waited to get one last good look at those ocean blue eyes he despised so much.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times before looking to the other his ocean blue crystal orbs filled with sadness.

Sasuke smirked and tilted his head. "It's that same look every time I see those damn eyes of yours. Grow up Naruto. This is reality. It isn't a fantasy world where everything goes according to a script." Sasuke then said, stepping back and turning away, about to walk from the room.

Reaching forward with his left hand he grabbed hold of the other's white shirt before moving resting his head between Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke stopped and lowered his head a bit, closing his eyes. "You and Sakura are both pathetic. You're actions are too similar sometimes and it disgusts me." He said, but made no attempt to move from the blonde's grasp, having tucked the tape into his shirt for hiding for the time.

"... C-can I talk now... Please..." Naruto spoke up barely above a whisper.

"Go for it. Doesn't mean I'll listen." Sasuke replied, opening his eyes to stare ahead.

"... Why can't I stay in your room with you..." He spoke out.

"Why would you want to?" Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder a bit at Naruto.

"... I just want to be with you..." He spoke softly.

Sasuke murred a bit. "Would it get you to shut up about the friendship bullshit?" He asked, finally prying himself from Naruto's grasp and turning to face him.

Naruto slowly lowered his head and gave a faint nod as he looked to the other sadly.

Sasuke sighed and moved to replace the blindfold. "I don't want you memorizing your way around." He stated as the blindfold was replaced over the blonde's eyes.

"... I understand." Naruto whispered out to the other closing his blue orbs.

Once it was back on Naruto, Sasuke took hold of his hand, this time enterlacing their finger's as if to give the blond false hope.

Naruto moved closer to the other falling in step with Sasuke.

Sasuke led him down a series of hallways, pausing at one door before pushing it open, leading him inside the room and closing and locking the door behind him, releasing Naruto's hand.

Naruto stood silent then waiting for the other to remove the blind fold.

Sasuke watched him a short moment before removing the blindfold and tossing it to his bed as he moved towards the desk in the corner. "Make yourself at home." He said, sitting in the chair, glancing to Naruto.

Naruto looked to the other with his blue orbs before looking around the others room. "... He treats you well I see..." Naruto spoke looking toward the other.

Sasuke nodded a bit. "Of course. I am his favorite." He said, shifting a bit, pulling his legs up Indian style, his eyes locking with Naruto's.

"... Because he plans to use your body as a vessel when he plans to take your body..."

Sasuke smirked, amused but this. "Even so, as long as it means I'll be getting my revenge, I'd give my life a million times over again." He said, almost in a hollow voice.

"... You mean the revenge against your brother...?" He spoke moving over sitting on the bed.

Sasuke nodded and watched him, turning so he remained facing him. "What else would I be talking about?" He asked.

"... I didn't know if you want revenge on me..." Naruto lowered his head.

"I'm already getting my revenge on you." He said, slipping the tape in the drawer of the desk while he wasn't looking.

Naruto nodded lightly as he looked to the other. "After your revenge your going to kill me aren't you...?"

"It all depends on my mood." Sasuke replied, shrugging a bit.

"Either way it's not up to me to say is it..?" His voice was soft as he laid back on the bed.

"Not at all." Sasuke replied. After a few more minutes, he pushed himself up from the chair and walked towards the bed. "Scoot up against the wall." He said.

Naruto moved sliding from the bed and up against the wall watching the other.

Sasuke sat down and eyed Naruto, motioning him over once more. "If you promise not to get all cuddly, you can sleep up here with me."

Naruto took a few steps forward nodding as he sat beside the other.

Sasuke eyed him a moment before laying down, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"...Earlier before you raped me you asked me if I had ever been raped..." Naruto spoke watching the other.

"I did, what about it?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at Naruto now.

"... I had been... Several times..." Naruto looked down to his bare feet. "... But you could probably tell when you were raping me..."

Sasuke sat up on his elbows and nodded. "I figured as much. One with a sex life, or who had been raped countless times are able to control themselves from making too much noise." He shrugged and fell back to his back, closing his eyes again.

"... No, I kept silent because you told me to keep quiet because I was annoying you..." Naruto looked back to him. "... I didn't want you mad at me anymore... So I stayed silent to make you happy..."

Sasuke looked to Naruto once more, a completely baffled look crossing his features as he wondered why the hell Naruto would do anything he told him to now, but refused to quit trying to take him back to Konoha. "Is that so?" He asked, growling a bit as he sat up, grabbing Naruto's hair once more. "If you wanted to make me happy, Naruto, then why the hell wouldn't you stay away from me?"

Naruto cried out in pain once Sasuke had taken hold of him causing Naruto to fall back. "... I-I wanted to find you...!"

"You knew I was with Orochimaru. Wasn't that enough?" Sasuke asked, his voice lowering to a dangerous tone.

"... I just wanted to find you...!" Naruto spoke out tears starting to form as he looked to the other.

Sasuke murred and let go of his hair, closing his eyes. "Annoying little pest." He said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him down beside himself as he fell back towards the bed once more.

Naruto fell with him as he looked to the other sadly. "... I-I'm sorry..., But you are not safe here... So I came looking for you..."

"For the millionth time, Naruto. I don't care what happens to me, if it means I can get my revenge against Itachi." Sasuke said in a slightly agitated tone with a small sigh, not even bothering to move his arm from it's current position under Naruto's head.

"... I care though... The village they don't even know I came looking for you... They gave up long ago..." He closed his blue orbs halfway.

Sasuke let his eyes slide open a bit at this. He wasn't sure why, but it kind of hurt to know his village gave up on him before murring. "That just goes to show you, they didn't really care." He said. "Now stop talking about it before I change my mind and stick you back in the cell."

Slowly Naruto shifted pulling his headband from his pocket placing it on his chest a strip going across the symbol.

Sasuke watched a moment, then let his eyes slide closed. "You're pathetic." He whispered.

"How am I pathetic Sasuke...?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Because I left the village for good to come find you...?"

"No. Because you never..." Sasuke stopped talking and stared at him a moment. "You mean you're turning your back on Konoha?" He then asked, wishing he had gotten that on tape to send back.

"... They wouldn't have another mission to go find you... So I left to find you..." He looked to the other sadly.

"Why not just give up on me like the others? It's not like it would bother me any." Sasuke replied.

"... Because you are my comrade and my friend..." Naruto spoke looking away.

"we had an agreement, Naruto." Sasuke growled, lacing his fingers through Naruto's hair as a warning.

"You wanted an answer and I gave it to you..." A shiver ran over his body.

Sasuke murred at this, before closing his eyes once more. "Just, drop it..." He muttered, sighing lightly.

Naruto nodded lightly as he watched the other. "... Next time you rape me can you use lubrication..."

"We'll see." Sasuke replied, running his fingers through Naruto's hair, then out in a comforting way without realizing he had.

Naruto tilted his head up against the other smiling closing his blue orbs.

Sasuke opened his eyes a moment, blinking when he realized what he did, but let it go for the time. He'd just have to make himself a bit more clear next time, that he wasn't interested in a friendship or anything else.

"... I'm glad... I found you Sasuke..." Naruto spoke softly.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke replied, letting his eyes slide closed. "Just get some rest..."

Naruto nodded lightly as he rested his head against the other's arm letting out a low yawn as he curled against the other.

Sasuke let this go as well and bit back a yawn, slowly letting sleep take over.


End file.
